List of DB: Darkness Rising Characters
This is a list of characters from Dragon Ball: Darkness Rising, a fanfiction written by me, Al129023. The story is not currently finished, but I plan to have 24 chapters in the fanfiction. List Main Heroes *Gonai - Base PL: 14,000, Ch 7 PL: 29,000, Ultimate PL: 740,000,000 / L *Buha - Base PL: 89,000, Ch 7 PL: 320,000 / D *Buha Jr. - Base PL: 10,000 / D *Timata - Base PL: 2,300, Ch 18 PL: 53,700 / L *Sia - Base PL: 90, Ch 7 PL: 2,600 / L *Goku - Base PL: 21,800,000, SS1 PL: 2,108,000,000, SS2 PL: 4,216,000,000, SS3 PL: 8,432,000,000, SS4 PL: 21,800,000,000, SSG PL: 25,500,000,000 / L *Gohan - Base PL: 5,400,000,000 / L *Goten - Base PL: 10,500,000, SS1 PL: 1,050,000,000, SS2 PL: 2,100,000,000, SS3 PL: 4,200,000,000 / L *Trunks - Base PL: 12,000,000, SS1 PL: 1,200,000,000, SS2 PL: 2,400,000,000, SS3 PL: 4,800,000,000 / L *Gotenks - Base PL: 20,500,000, SS1 PL: 2,050,000,000, SS2 PL: 4,100,000,000, SS3 PL: 8,200,000,000 / L *Vegeta - Base PL: 18,600,000, SS1 PL: 1,806,000,000, SS2 PL: 3,612,000,000, SS3 PL: 7,224,000,000, SS4 PL: 18,600,000,000 / L *Gogeta - Base PL: 42,400,000, SS1 PL: 4,204,000,000, SS2 PL: 8,408,000,000, SS3 PL: 16,816,000,000, SS4 PL: 42,240,000,000 /L *Piccolo - Base PL: 3,450,000,000 / L *Goku Jr. - Base PL: 7,590,000, SS1 PL: 759,000,000, SS2 PL: 1,518,000,000, SS3 PL: 3,036,000,000 / L *Pan - Base PL: 4,800,000 / L *Boin - Base PL: 2,320,000, SS1 PL: 232,000,000 / L *Fio - Base PL: 786,000, SS1 PL: 78,600,000 / D *Boifio - Base PL: 5,230,000,000, SS1 PL: 523,000,000 *Trumbal - Base PL: 1,890,000, SS1 PL: 189,000,000, SS2 PL: 278,000,000 / L *Mikol - Base PL: 750,000,000 / L *Gaprol - Base PL: 725,000,000 / L *Urol - Base PL: 650,000,000 / L *Rafkol - Base PL: 700,000,000 / L *Sillufol - Base PL: 600,000,000 / L *Beracol - Base PL: 550,000,000 / L *Geguedol - Base PL: 625,000,000 / L *Eloham Al Sidei - Base PL: 120,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 / L *Eloham Kare Raion - Base PL: 50,000,000,000,000,000 / L *Dornim - Base PL: 575,000 / D *Beerus - Base PL: 26,000,000,000 / L Minor Heroes *Goja - Base PL: 130,000, / D *Pikkon - Base PL: 860,000,000 / L *Olibu - Base PL: 12,500,000 / L *Krillin - Base PL: 6,700,000 / L *Yamcha - Base PL: 1,220,000 / D *Tien - Base PL: 4,500,000 / L *Mr. Miki - Base PL: 250 / D *Juihago - Base PL: 62,000 / L *Phrij - Base PL: 34,000 / D *Dabura - PL: 500,000,000 / L *Whis - PL: 22,600,000,000 / D Major Villains *Hiydes - Base PL: 32,800,000,000, Neo PL: 40,350,000,000 / D *Bilsebub - Base PL: 4,700,000,000 / D *Usasall - Base PL: 860,000,000 / D *Esteeruth - Base PL: 3,320,000,000 / D *Asmeedus - Base PL: 5,750,200,000 / D *Balphogurs - Base PL: 420,000,000 / D *Mimman - Base PL: 2,500,000,000 / D *Levtitan - Base PL: 9,220,000,000, Titan Form PL: 14,500,000,000 / D *Bohamut - Base PL: 10,000,000,000 / D *Natis - Base PL: 5,000,000,000, Majin PL: 24,000,000,000, Ryu PL: 50,000,000,000, Akuma PL: 75,500,000,000 / D *Majin Broly - LSS PL: 7,400,000,000, SS4 PL: 20,600,000,000, / D Minor Villains *Derkeshi - Base PL: 11,000,000 / D *Fulyup - Base PL: 9,820,000 / D *Giuhijo - Base PL: 2,390,000 / D *Sifuku - Base PL: 50,000 / L *Kikon - Base PL: 50,000 / L *Senso - Base PL: 50,000 / L *Shi - Base PL: 50,000 / L Supporting Characters *Shola - PL: 21 / D *Huli - PL: 9 / D *Braggon - PL: 17 / D *Ireli - PL: 45 / D *Dr. Brulo - PL: 14 / L *Mrs. Brulo - PL: 12 / L *King Kai - PL: 5,000 / L *Kibito Kai - PL: 70,000,000 / L *Old Kai - PL: 20 / L *Yuyu Boy - PL: 120 / L PL - Power Level D - Died L - Lived Category:Lists